The Past Skies
by BestWishes
Summary: What happen if 400 years in japan, the tenth generations were orphans and the arcobeleno adult form were caretakers still in the mafia . There's lots of drama, tragedy, and etc. :D. How did everyone meet? Gesso family, Shimon family, Varia, Chiavarone family, and their care takers? Read here and you will find out soon :D. Read The six skies because this is a sequel :D.


**BestWishes: I already write this on September 16. I wanted to post it on Saturday about the sequel. But this is advance! Hope you enjoy and review! **

**Yoshikuni Itoe: Thank you for beta-reading! I'm so glad you're my friend :D. You can write anything in here, if you want to speak.**

**I'm not the author of KHR! I just wish that there was a movie in KHR xD. It will be totally awesome!**

**Note: If you didn't read the six skies, read it :D (It's a one-shot. It's a continuation in this story :D) Oh yeah~ the maids and butlers were tsuna's classmate.**

**Summary:** What happen if 400 years in japan, the tenth generations were orphans and the arcobeleno (adult form) were caretakers (still in the mafia). There's lots of drama, tragedy, and etc. :D. How did everyone meet? (Gesso family, Shimon family, Varia, Chiavarone family, and their care takers?) Read here and you will find out soon :D. Read The six skies because this is a sequel :D.

_Starto~_

When Tsunayoshi and his guardians arrive inside the secret headquarters (Imagine in the future arc that Adult Tsuna created). Many butlers and maids are hurrying around and bowing at their masters. One butler comes forward and greets them with a bow. The nine of them stop walking and look at the butler.

"Welcome home, Tsunayoshi-sama." says the butler, and bows. The butler has spiky black hair and black pupil eyes.

"Mochida, did everyone come?" asks the brunet.

"Hai, Tsunayoshi-sama." says the butler. Mochida is the head of the butlers. All the maids and butlers are teenagers.

"Please excuse me," says Mochida, and bows again.

"Mochida-kun, please don't talk honorific speeches. We are the same age. Call me Tsuna. Looked at my eyes Mochida-kun," orders Tsuna. Mochida looks up at his master and sees his master's smile, causing him to blush.

"B-but! Tsunayoshi-sama! You are my master! And I was-"says Mochida, and is cut off in mid-sentence by his master's finger placed on his lips, quieting him from speaking.

"Shhh! We are family. Don't forget that." says the brunet. Mochida's eyes widen fractionally and he nods his head. His master really is nice. All the maids and butlers are entranced by the scene. On the left side are the maids that are in line, while the butlers are on the right side. Tsuna claps his hands and everyone turns to him in attention.

"Okay everyone, please prepare us some dinner. Our siblings have already arrived. When we have finished eating, all of you may eat." He says with a brilliant smile.

"Hai!" says the maids and butlers in unison. They scramble away to complete their master's order to. Reborn smirks for an unknown reason.

"Jyuudaime! Your speech was awesome!" compliments the silver-haired teen. His eyes sparkle in amazement. When Tsuna sees this, he sweat drops.

"Ahahah! I agree, Tsuna." says the black spiky teen with a grin. Tsuna just smiles at him. When someone passes by, he sees one of his guardians already left them. When he looks behind, he sees that his male mist guardian has already left them; only the female one was present and is carrying the sleepy afro child. She looks at him with a nervous smile, and Tsuna just smiles back at her. Tsuna notices something odd, only four of his guardians are present.

"Where's Ryohei-nii?" asks Tsuna.

"Che! That lawn-head is lost again" answers the silver teen.

"Ahahahah! Maybe he was jogging around in Namimori?" suggests the teenager with spiky black hair.

"Maybe..." thinks Tsuna. And then suddenly, someone's gun shoots at him but Tsuna dodges it. He looks at the tall, fedora-wearing adult with a frown.

"Reborn! Why did you suddenly shoot me!?" asks Tsuna, angrily. Mustering up the he has, he can only manage a pout. Reborn smirks at Tsuna's failure of a glare.

"Because you are running out of time, Dame-Tsuna." says Reborn. Tsuna recognizes his infamous old nickname but ignores it; he looks at the watch on his wrist. It is gold and looks expensive with a design of his famiglia's crest.

"Oh crap! Nii-san will be totally worried! Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, let's go!" says/orders Tsuna, and then he walks forward first.

"Hai!" says the two of them before following their boss. Reborn is left alone, a smirk on his face and pull down his fedora. He walks forward calmly.

10 minutes later,

They arrive in front of the metal door, they were panting. Tsuna takes a deep breath and so do his two guardians to stabilize their breathing. His air of authority suddenly rises, causing his guardians to stand stiffly. When Tsuna does that, every guardian is silent. He steps forward and the door automatically opens. He is greeted by many broken furniture. The occupants of the room are yelling crazily.

Some of his guardians are already there, contributing to the mess. He sees a man with spiky black hair, buzz cut on the sides. Feathers and an animal tail (most speculate this to be a raccoon) are adorned at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front. He also wears a Varia uniform jacket on his shoulders, much like a cape. He matches it with a white dress shirt, black pants, and a loosely knotted tie, along with black boots, also having a tattoo on his left shoulder.

He is sitting on his chair, a.k.a a throne, ready to throw the wineglass in his hands at the one that bellowing, "Voiii!". Beside him is a man holding a big fan. He has spiky black hair, with crazy sideburns that look like a thunder symbols. Many piercings decorate his face, giving him a punkish look. The silver-haired man with silvery eyes, who is bellowing loudly, is cut short as he notices his boss aiming the wine glass.

"Vooii! Don't you dare hit me, you stupid boss!"

"Shut up, you trash!" barks the scarred man. He throws the glass of wine at him, but the long silver-haired man dodges.

"Voiii!"

Tsuna sees the chaos that is rampaging inside the dining room. It is utter in ruins! He can't describe the things that he is seeing. A dangerous aura suddenly envelopes the brunet. Everyone stops what they were doing and turn to look at him.

"EVERYONE! Stop. Destroying. Our. Secret. Base!" shouts Tsuna, angrily. Oh boy, this is the third time they are seeing their little brother's scary, angry face. The last time they made Tsuna angry, he blasted his infamous X-burner at them. Yeah, the other house (mansion) is already destroyed thanks to their little angry boss. Mind you, he didn't use 100% power. Gokudera and Yamamoto already side step a couple of meters away from their angry boss.

"Everyone! Sit. Down!" orders the fuming brunet. Everyone does as their little brother's order, some of them remain standing because most of the chairs were broken into tiny pieces.

"U-Uh…Tsuna-kun. Did signing the contract was successful?" asks the red hair teen. He is shivering because he can't get used to an angry best friend. He has both red eyes and red hair. The pupils of his eyes take the shape of the four pointers of a compass. Tsuna's aura softens a little and he looks at his best friend with a smile. He nods as an answer and smiles at him again. Tsuna knows that his best friend will feel uncomfortable when he uses his angry aura.

"Yes, Enma-kun. It is truly successful. Everyone, let's go to the other dining room. No breaking anything and no fighting. If I see you fight. I'll blast you with my X-burner." He says with an angelic smile. Tsuna has many dining rooms because he knows that one of his dining rooms will be destroyed someday, like today.

"Tsu-chan looks scary~" sings the singsong tone. He is teenager with spiky white hair and light purple eyes. His distinguishing feature is a purple tattoo under his left eye. He is smiling while his eyes were close, and he looks at Tsuna.

"Ahahah!" someone laughs awkwardly. He has Orange hair and black eyes, with a large tattoo that covers his left hand and most of his arm. He really can't get used to an angry little brother.

"Che! Stupid trash! Let's go." says the scarred man. He stands up first and stomps away.

"VOII! Don't leave us, you stupid boss!" shouts the long silver-haired man, and then a glass of wine is ready to throw in his way. However, the scarred man catches Tsuna's angry glare, and stops whatever he was about to do.

"You are so lucky this time, trash" mumbles the scarred man. The long silver-haired man grinned in victory. This is the first time he wins.

"Ushishishi! The boss was a loser" laughs the other teen. He has short blonde hair with a tiara on top of his head. His eyes are covered by his hair while he laughs maniacally. The scarred man sends him an angry glare that spells out, "I'll-kill-you-very-soon". The blonde teen smile falters but he laughs again, before turning around to throw some knives into a child's big apple-shaped hat. The child wakes up and yawns in monotone. He has green hair and green eyes.

"Bel-sempai, I was having a nice nap," complains the child in monotone.

"Ushishishi! Shut up, Froggy! Let's leave." orders Bel, and then he walks aways first.

"Hai!" says the froggy in monotone, and then he follows him. The Varia members leave. If you were wondering where their sun guardian is, he is in the kitchen, helping the maids to cook. The Varia has no cloud guardian. The Gesso famiglia, Shimon Famiglia, and the Chiavarone Famiglia bid their good bye's in their own way, until Tsuna's family is left. Tsuna's angry aura suddenly deflates and he sighs.

"Do you guys remember how we formed our family?" asks Tsuna out of the blue. Everyone turns to look at him in attention. The seven of them, Ryohei having mysteriously appeared some time back and Mukuro appearing once more) just nod in silence.

"Many changes happen by the day," says Tsuna, and then he looks up at the ceiling like it is the most interesting thing in the world.

End

BestWishes: Let's peek about Tsuna's past in chapter two :D. If I have a mood to write, I write it immediately :D.

Extra chapter

Ryohei is lost in the city. He knows where he is, but he's forgotten where their secret base is…again.

"EXTREME! WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO!?" shouts Ryohei in the crowd. People jump in fright from his loudness, but most stare at him in suspicion.

"Ano, Ryohei-dono. Why are you still here?" asks a familiar voice. Ryohei turns and sees dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He has an Italian descent.

"BASIL! IT'S EXTREMELY NICE TO SEE YOU!" Shouts Ryohei. The crowd cover their ears; some are unfortunate because they are beside the bellowing man.

"Nice to meet you too, Ryohei-dono." says Basil, and bows down.

"SO! WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY HERE?" shouts/asks Ryohei.

"I was checking if there's an enemy famiglia, but I have already finished. Are you going home?" asks Basil and Ryohei nods. So, they decide to go to their secret base. When they were finally in there, Ryohei and Basil wave goodbye before splitting up on their own path. While he is walking, he hears noises in another kitchen. He stops and decides to listen.

"So, it is time."

"Indeed."

"The chosen arcobaleno is already decided."

"Damn! Poor kids! Why were they chosen, not us? Kora!"

"Tsk! We have no choice but to fight The Man with the Iron Hat."

"Hm!"

'WHAT ARE THEY EXTREMELY TALKING ABOUT!?' he questions mentally. He shrugs it off and decides to go to the meeting room. Ryohei doesn't know that it was an important meeting for their tutors.

And that's when it ended, Ryohei comes inside through the back door and suddenly appears when Tsuna starts talking to them.

Truly end.

BestWishes: I hope you review! :D.


End file.
